


Masquerade

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Backstory, Gen, God Squad - Freeform, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: The Carnival of the Mask was always Nona's favorite holiday. It still is, she supposes- she just never suspected she would be here for it again.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pillars of Eternity Prompts Weekly, TTRPG Godsquad





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the "Unusual Words" Prompt: Messaline: soft lightweight silk with a satin weave

“Des, this is a bad idea.”

“It’s fine, Nona, stop worrying!”

Nona flinches as Decima practically shouts her name in the street, but nobody else seems to notice. Logically, Nona knows her sister is probably right- if there is any night to go unnoticed in Aedyr, tonight is it. That doesn’t make her any less paranoid.

As a child, Nona always loved the holidays. With the celebrations, the dresses, the food, who wouldn’t? And of them all, the Carnival of the Mask was always her favorite.

It still is, she supposes- she just never suspected she would be here for it again.

Nona self-consciously smoothes her dress as she hurries through the street after her sister. The dress is one of Decima’s, and it doesn’t feel quite right. There’s no reason it shouldn’t; it’s lovely, made of shimmering blue silk, and Decima is almost exactly Nona’s size. But it still seems wrong- too noticeable, too bright, too much after so much time spent on her own.

It’s not made any better by the matching sequined mask Decima brought. Nona had almost refused at the sight of _that._ But by that point it was too late to change her mind, and tonight, an ostentatious mask is better than no mask at all.

Decima throws an exasperated look in Nona’s direction. “You’re thinking about this far too much. Nobody will know you’re here. That’s the whole _point_ of the Carnival.”

Nona runs a hand through her hair and gives her sister a nervous grin. “The point of the Carnival is _actually_ to commemorate Aedyr’s colonization of-”

“The point of the Carnival is to have fun and to wear costumes that nobody can recognize you in,” Decima interrupts firmly.

To be fair, Decima has a point. Her own dress of dark red lace and ribbons is just as extravagant as Nona’s, and neither sister has earned any odd attention throughout the night. Between the festivities in the streets and the multitudes of costumed people out and about, it’s surprisingly easy to go unnoticed.

Still. It hasn’t been _that_ long since Nona’s exile, and she can’t help but think that certainly someone will recognize her. She wishes she had never agreed to Decima’s reckless plan, wishes she had just stayed away-

“ _Nona.”_

Nona blinks, and realizes with a start that Decima is giving her a pointed look.

“Relax, okay? Nobody’s going to bother you tonight. I promise.” There’s no way Decima can truly promise such a thing, of course, but she says the words with conviction and tosses her long hair over her shoulder in confident nonchalance.

Nona remembers the many hours she used to spend helping Decima put that hair into braids, and wonders with a pang in her chest when her little sister got too old for hair ribbons. It hasn’t even been a full year since Nona had to leave, but it feels so much longer. Perhaps, just this once, a little risk is worth it.

With a deep breath, Nona forces herself to nod. “Okay. Okay. I’ll relax.”

Decima smiles. “Good. Now, come on. It’s almost time for the fireworks. We watch them every year, and I’d hate for that to change now.”

Nona lets out a dry laugh. “Tell that to Father, if you’re so concerned.”

She regrets the comment almost instantly as Decima’s face falls. “You know he doesn’t listen to me.”

 _Have you even tried?_ Nona wants to ask, but she can’t. Not tonight. Not with the only person who is still willing to talk to her. So instead she only puts a hand on her sister’s shoulder and says, “I know. Now let’s go before the best viewing spots are taken.”

They do manage to see the fireworks together, and for a few moments, Nona is actually able to enjoy herself. She smiles up at the lights in the sky, and Decima gives her a grin.

“See? Everything’s just fine.”

And even if that’s not quite true, Nona can let herself believe it. Just for tonight.


End file.
